


91 days.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: It's supposed to be funny, i bet nico has done this more than once, soft nicoeli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Age is, after all, just a number.





	91 days.

“Hey Eli,” Nico said “go get me some juice.”

“What?” Eli asked. She was too concentrate working and didn’t hear what Nico said. She stopped writing and looked at her.

“I asked you to go get me some juice. Like, as soon as possible. I’m dehydrating right here. So, if you’d please…” Nico said, lying over the table, moving her hand towards the door, asking Eli to leave. Eli sighed and starting writing again. It was just typical Nico.

“Nico, I’m working right now. You can go get some juice by yourself.” She said. Nico growled.

“I’m too tired, Ayase. Can’t you see I’m all beat up? I didn’t get enough sleep last night, you hear?” As Eli didn’t answer, Nico rolled her eyes. “Well, I suppose you wouldn’t understand. You’re just a kid.” That called Eli’s attention.

“I’m just a what?” She was frowning. Nico smirked. Eli knew that look she had on her face: she always had it when she was going to say something nonsensical or annoying.

“A kid.” She answered. Eli’s frown turned even bigger.

“We’re the same age, Nico.” She said.

“Actually, I’m ninety-one days older than you. Two months and twenty-seven days older than you. Older than you, and that’s it.” She was walking around now, with a lollipop hanging from her mouth. A pink one. She seemed to have an endless supply of those.

“What – how do you know that?” Eli didn’t understand why would Nico know that (it was such a random and useless piece of information, in the end), and couldn’t believe Nico had so much time to waste (Eli kept picturing her taking a calendar and counting the days between their birthdays).

“I just know, okay? And, as I’m older (and wiser) than you, you shall obey me.” Now Nico was pointing at her. Eli didn’t know what to do. She thought that maybe Nico had finally lost it.

She moved Nico’s finger away from her face. “Look, Nico, I have no time right now to-“ she was interrupted.

“You don’t have time, you say?! You know, I have tons of things to do right now. I’m a very busy person. You kids just don’t understand that, huh? So, as I’m the person in charge here, you-“

“If you’re so busy, Nico, then how come you came to laze around at the student council room?” Nico’s face broke for a second. Then she smiled. Not her usual smile; an off one. The one she always had on her face when she lied.

“Well, well, Elichika, the thing is… Nozomi –yes, Nozomi– asked me to come around and, uh… Supervise you. Yes. She asked me to come and supervise you. So, as I was saying, bring me a juice or-!” She wasn’t able to finish the sentence as Nozomi entered the student council room. She had to do some errands and had left a while ago.

“I asked you what, Nicocchi?” She said. Nico squealed in fear.

“You-you asked me to supervise Eli, remember? This morning. At about eight. You said it. I have it on video. No, on tape. Actually, I don’t. You just… You said that, okay?” God, she was a mess. Nozomi had a cheeky smile on her face and was holding back her giggles. Eli was too.

“I did?” She asked. Nico nodded.

“Yeah. So I was doing what you told me to do.” Nozomi got closer to her. Nico was trembling.

“That’s very nice from you, Nicocchi. The thing is I would be very upset if you were bossing Elicchi around. She’s a good girl, you know it. Remember you have to obey me; you’re forty-three days younger than me.”

“Yes ma’am.” Nico said, making something that was supposed to be a reverence. Nozomi took some papers and left (not without blinking to Eli, who smiled). Eli looked at Nico with a huge grin on her face.

“’Yes ma’am’.” She chuckled. Nico crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Typical Nico.

“Shut up, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'll start posting everything i've written here, so get ready for that. starting with this nicoeli fic i really, really liked to write. hope yall also do.


End file.
